The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Baptisia plant, botanically known as Baptisia ‘Ivory Towers’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Ivory Towers’. The new cultivar represents a new false indigo, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Raleigh, N.C. The objective of the breeding program is to develop novel interspecific hybrids of Baptisia that exhibit good garden performance with tall and upright plant habits and inflorescences that are held well above the foliage.
‘Ivory Towers’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of an unnamed plant from the Inventors breeding program of Baptisia albescens, accession no. A7NC-016 (not patented), in April of 2003 in a controlled block of potential pod and seed parents. The male parent unknown, however it is thought to be a plant of Baptisia alba based on the characteristics of the new cultivar. The new Baptisia was selected as a single unique plant in May of 2011.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot tip cuttings in May of 2009 in Raleigh, N.C. under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by shoot tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.